


Seven Flowers

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Growing Up, Jealousy, M/M, Midsummer, Nightmares, POV First Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Jun was little his mother told him that if he put seven different kinds of flowers underneath his pillow on a midsummer night then he would dream about his one true love. He carefully chose seven pretty flowers and went to bed wishing that they would bless him with a sweet and warm dream about his future intelligent and handsome partner. But, they didn’t</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Told from Jun's point of view**  
>     
> Some language and some hinted sexual situations, but nothing too explicit.  
> Written for a friend, you know who you are <3

 When I was little my mother used to tell me that if I put seven different kinds of flowers underneath my pillow on a midsummer’s night I would dream about my one true love. I really believed that, so one of my best friends, Kiryuuin, and I, at seven years old, decided that we’d try it to see if it worked.

I don’t even remember what kind of flowers I chose, but I remember that one of them was yellow and one pink. As if that really mattered at the time, but that’s how vaguely I remember the events following up to the time we went to bed, in separate beds, mind you, we were neighbors at the time.

I remember that I carefully tucked in the flowers underneath my pillow and tried to do as little damage to the flowers as I possibly could, because for some reason I thought that if I did that they’d bless me with sweet dreams about my future funny, intelligent and handsome partner. But, it didn’t.

I asked my mother not that long ago if she remember what happened that night and she said that she remembered it like it was yesterday. She told me that even for a seven year old I used to be pretty calm, so when I woke up that night screaming and crying she was obviously very distressed about my well being at the time. She told me that I was crying incoherently something about a ‘white- and red-painted, grinning old man, laughing madly at me’.

I only vaguely remember the white paint with patches of red across the face. But, nothing else. No facial features, no hair, no clothes, no nothing. It was just the mix of red against white that haunted my mind even to this day.

But, it must’ve been a lot more traumatic to my mother since she felt the need to add that she had to comfort me for at least an hour after it happened.

I remember asking Kiryuuin what he had dreamt the next morning. He broke into that toothy grin of his and proudly told me something about ‘a cute prince charming’ and I remember that I was quiet for a rather good amount of time after that. I know now that I was jealous of him for dreaming something so much nicer than me.

I let the jealousy eat me up and as petty as I was I began to be mean towards him. Well, I wasn’t always mean, but once I found something to be mad at I dug my claws in it and blew it out of proportions. It took about a year and half before he eventually ended our friendship and I can’t blame him. I guess I wanted it as much as he did back them.

Now, I know now that Kiryuuin never deserved to be treated that way. But, once he ended our friendship I started to get calmer again.

Without Kiryuuin in my life I could focus on myself and this will sound terrible, but ‘me’ was my number one priority at that time. I assigned myself to become the best in order to avoid being stuck with that ‘scary white- and red-painted old man’ and replace him with the most dreamy, charming, handsome, funny and intelligent partner there was available instead.

Just like it was supposed to be.

And I took off.

Well, not literally. I started reading more, watching more movies, even writing a bit myself and eventually I ended up on the theater. I became entirely absorbed in the plays. I thought that they were braver than any human being out there and I remember that once I was nineteen I probably knew more about the theater than most the actors starring in them. It truly became an obsession.

Around this time I crossed ways with Kiryuuin again, and once I had explained my pettiness and jealousy he was grinning widely and hugged me. He told me that he’d always felt that something was off with my sudden change in attitude and he was happy that it wasn’t something worse than a bad dream.

We quickly became friends again, but I had a hard time convincing him to join me in the theater. Well, I had a hard time convincing anyone to join me for more than every once in a blue moon.

But, the one time he actually watched a play with me he could immediately point out the actor I was subconsciously staring at the entire time and asked if I was interested in him since I bit my bottom lip and kind of stretched my back every time he was on stage.

I remember that I blushed, but once he had pointed it out I couldn’t even deny it to myself anymore.

The actor I was checking out didn’t have a major role, the most he had spoken was like three and a half lines or so. But, he was present at the stage most of the time and I couldn’t help but feel consumed by it. It was agonizing that Kiryuuin had so quickly pointed out my one weakness and I almost fell into my mean seven year old self again.

Until Kiryuuin suggested that I should ask if I could meet the actor backstage. I just laughed and shook my head, no that way of approaching someone wasn’t my style. Kiryuuin asked me what my style was and I remember that I never answered that.

Because I didn’t know what my style was since I had never tried approaching anyone for that purpose before and I was incredibly insecure about that, but I just knew that a backstage slut was not how I wanted it to be done. So, I didn’t do it that way.

In fact I didn’t do any approaching towards anyone after that.

Well, at least not until four and a half years later when I was twenty-three and taking a script-writing class and he suddenly stood in front of me again. That one actor I had always admired had gained somewhat fame, or was at least famous enough to be a guest lecturer at my college.

I remember that I was sweating and melting inside the whole time he was lecturing. All the suppressed feelings from my youth was dancing just beneath my skin. I knew that if Kiryuuin had been with me, or worse, accompanied with his new friend, Yutaka, in this very moment they would’ve made funny faces and tried to make me lose my concentration and such.

But, at this moment I had this handsome male all to myself.

Well, about thirty other students were there as well, but they seemed as interested as if they had been forced to watch paint dry.

I learned a lot about that guy that day, for once, his name was Kenji and he didn’t only do theater, but he was writing his own scripts for plays as well as composing his own music for both his own and other writers’ plays. He made sure to mention that the music was never a complete theme of a play, but bits and pieces here and there were his.

I was entirely mesmerised by this. He did so many things and here I was nerding myself into theater, and well, script-writing, and well, music was in fact the only subject I hadn’t touched yet.

But, it didn’t matter, it was just so overwhelming to meet someone like this. I wanted to be like him.

And I did something that I would’ve never done when I was nineteen and merely an admirer of his. I actually went up to talk to him after the lecture was done.

It was fairly easy to talk to him, he was laughing, talking, telling me stories about strange things that had happened to him during his days as an actor. Among them a long story that began promising about a few friends drinking together which somewhere ended up with him showing his ass on stage while completely sober.

I remember that I felt incredibly attracted to him all the while he told this story up until his naked ass appeared as an inner image in my head and it somewhat killed the mood a little.

I don’t know why. But, once I recognized the mean remark I dropped as a part of my seven year old self’s jealousy I stopped talking.

He sensed it and apologized for the story and asked me to make it up over dinner. I tried to erase my childish jealous feelings and become a better person than that, so I accepted. We decided to meet up about a week and a half later on an early spring friday.

I still didn’t know why I was jealous. The story was funny, he was charming, but I couldn’t wrap my head around what was making me so gut-wrenching mad inside whenever I thought about it.

So, I did what any mature adult would’ve done and buried it deep down.

Because I still thought that he was attractive, that he was funny and that he was intelligent. He was everything I had worked so hard for getting. So, I decided to not let it bother me.

During the last months of the semester we saw each other probably once a week or so. We both knew that we were getting along, but I was so nervous that perhaps I had taken all of his laughs and quirkiness wrong and that he was just looking for a really good, platonic friendship.

On the first day of my official summer’s vacation, well, I was free for like a week and then I’d start working for about two months at an old, dusty museum about movies in which two other people worked, an old lady and an even older man, I guess they needed some new blood when they hired me, but that hasn’t got anything what I’m trying to tell now, because on the first day of my summer’s vacation I finally took the leap and kissed him.

I probably should’ve thought of where and when I was kissing him because I couldn’t get my keys out of my pocket fast enough to unlock my door and let him inside my apartment, my pants and eventually, well, me.

I never thought that the kisses would end or that the touches would stop shooting electric shocks through my body. I never thought that I would end up in my own bed with him leaning over me or stretching out underneath me or even spooning me at the end of it. It was a strange feeling to me.

I remember feeling so completed at the moment, well, until I realized it was still as bright as a day outside and when I looked at the watch it was barely past three in the afternoon.

That moment of realization is still one of my most awkward moments in my life, ‘cause most of the day was still left and I was barely tired even if we had done what we just did.

I think he sensed that too, so he started telling me another story, this time about when some kids had drenched him in water balloons so he had to walk home without his shirt on. It was a warm summer’s night though, so it wasn’t too cold outside, but he wished that he would’ve thought of not going past the town’s most popular restaurant at that time of the night. He told me that the amount of whistles he had received then had outnumbered even the loudest applause from an audience at any of his plays ever.

And I couldn’t understand why this time either, but suddenly he just seemed so unattractive to me, and I said something regrettably mean to him and left.

I remember that I was very disappointed, but I couldn’t figure out why. Everything was going as I expected, yet I couldn’t seem to hold onto it.

He called me a couple of days later and apologized and I remember thinking to myself that he didn’t need to apologize, it was me who had done wrong. But, he asked me to at least attend to his play which happened to be played at midsummer night just about a week later.

I felt that there was something poetic about it and I felt that I couldn’t say no. And I needed to make up for my poor attitude. So, I prepared myself mentally and eventually, with my mind cleared and emotions suppressed yet again, agreed to do it.

Just before the show we had begun taking up the contact strongly again, or, strong enough for him to invite me to see him backstage before the show started.

I was so excited that my strange jealousy temporarily subsided into a corner of my mind.

Or so I thought.

Because once I saw him open the door I was blown away. There he was, face painted in white with red streaks across his cheeks and black around the eyes.

I saw him laugh at my reaction and it hit me at once. This was the man I had dreamt about when I was seven.

And I immediately realized that even if I had spent half my life running away from this faith, I never wanted to lose him. It hit me that the strange jealousy I had felt from the very beginning was because I so strongly felt that I didn’t want to share him with anybody else and that was the reason to why my jealousy had struck me senseless both times he told me those half naked stories.

It all made sense now. I was feeling more relieved than I have ever felt before and I ended up crying and mumbling apologies for being such an asshole towards him. He laughed at me and kissed the top of my head.

I was scared as hell at that moment, but also more excited than ever.

A couple of years later he invited me to a ‘private show’ he called it. He, Kiryuuin and Yutaka, who had become a rather frequent presence around Kiryuuin lately, smiled widely as they performed a rather silly play about Kenji’s and mine’s rather rocky start of our relationship.

I remember that when ‘I’, or Yutaka, left Kenji for the second time I couldn’t help but cry. At that moment I couldn’t believe how I had let my insecurity blind me and hurt another human being. And it hurt me more that it was actually someone I cared deeply for.

Once I realized that the play wouldn’t stop at ‘me’ kissing and crying him by the backstage door the silly play had already started to take another turn.

Kenji was suddenly all alone on the stage and the spotlight was on him. He held a monologue which turned more and more serious and more and more directed towards me and I cannot even begin to make justice to all the beautiful things he said.

I only remember how my heart raced when he dropped down on his knee right in front of me and I remember that he looked right at me with that sweet smile of his as electric shocks ran along my body without him even touching me.

He asked me to marry him.

I couldn’t stop crying.

I said yes.

Suddenly there was glitter and music everywhere and somewhere along the evening we ended up in our apartment, sharing our king-sized bed as if we did it for the first time all over again, well, with a lot less awkwardness.

I’d love to write more, but at the moment everything is just fine.

Oh, well, I can tell you that Kiryuuin and Yutaka ended up dating.

And Kenji and I are putting up a play together. It’s called ‘Seven flowers’ and is a love story set during a midsummer night, but due to jealousy and misunderstandings the lovers go through a lot of complications during this night, but in the end it’s all cleared out and wrapped up. Sounds familiar?

Well, I would never want to spoil anything, but, since it’s only you and me left I’ll tell you that in the end there’s a fairy godmother who blesses the couple with a beautiful daughter.

The best part is that the critics have still not made the connection yet.

You’d think that they would’ve been all over it when exactly nine months after the play had premiered the adoption service left a little baby girl, all dressed up in a cute little dress covered in pink and yellow flowers, in my arms.

But, they haven’t yet.

And I’m not planning to mention it to them either.

It’s kind of nice to not have literally everybody knowing everything about you nowadays, but I’m also kind of waiting for Kenji to fuck that up for us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
